


Red Rivers

by Cinderstar23



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Gore, LGBT Cats (Warriors), M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 15:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderstar23/pseuds/Cinderstar23
Summary: Dragonclan, a clan of cats based in the Aokigahara forest, has been losing cats for many moons, but more noticeably: kits. The clan's young have been found outside of camp, mauled beyond recognition. Queens are devastated and hope is running low, resulting in some cats abandoning the clan for safety. Those who stay either doubt Starclan's power, or try to find the cause of the kit and cat murders. Goldengaze, a sleek black tom who lost his two sisters to the cat killer, tries to discover the truth of his missing and killed clannmates to pull his clan back together."Red rivers will run gold when the flower's dew falls."





	1. -Allegiances-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is actually my first time writing anything story related at all. I would love lots of feedback! I hope that you all enjoy!

# Dragonclan

**Leader**  
Featherstar - Long furred, ashy gray tom with yellow eyes and minor battle scars.

**Deputy**  
Firelight - Medium haired, orange spotted-tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and one white paw.

**Medicine Cat**  
Glimmerpelt - Sleek, dark brown tabby she-cat with white accents and orange eyes.

**Warriors**

Dewpetal - Short haired, silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Covered in heavy battle scars.

Flowerheart - Chocolate tabby she-cat with white accents and green eyes. Fur is scraggly and unkempt due to age.

Goldengaze - Solid black tom with striking golden eyes.

Robinclaw - Black and red calico tom with blue eyes.

Patchtail - Sandy-peach tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Oakwind - Brown Siamese tom with deep blue eyes.

Heatherflower - Tiger tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

Thicket-ear - Dark gray, yellow eyed, heavily battle scarred tom with a white underbelly and white extremities. Missing left ear.

Copperthroat - Silky, medium haired, green eyed tom with a soft, glossy, copper tinged tabby coat.

**Apprentices**

Sandpaw - Blonde siamese tom with orange eyes.

Yellowpaw - Sandy brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Mintpaw - Solid gray, green eyed, long haired she-cat with white front left toes.

Owlpaw - Dark brown and red tabby tom with white accents and brown eyes.

Foxpaw - Solid, dark russet colored she-cat with white socks, a white tail tip, and orange eyes.

**Queens**

Lizardfoot - White and gray harlequin she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Thornkit (m), and Cherrykit (f).

Snow-wing - Solid white she-cat with amber eyes. Kits: Viperkit (f), Rainkit (m), and Birchkit (f).

Leafstorm - Pale, sandy tabby she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Sunnykit (m), Hazelkit (m), and Juniperkit (f).

**Elders**

Adderwhisker - Dark orange tabby she-cat with a white fleck on her chest and green eyes.

Bark-claw - Short haired, stout faced, dark tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Has a scar over one eye.

Blueleg - Long legged, short haired, blue eyed, Russian blue she-cat with vitiligo. 

Spiderthroat - Solid dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Firefeather - Solid, jet black tom with reddish orange eyes that sparkle like fire. Heavily battle scarred. 

# Foxclan

**Leader**  
Twigstar - Solid brown, short haired, sleek she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Deputy**  
Ash-whisker - Dark gray and white tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat**  
Lillystep - Russet, orange eyed she-cat with a black stripe from her nose to her tail. 

**Warriors**

Rushthorn - Tiger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Heavily battle scarred. 

Mistyfeather - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and long fur. Missing one eye from battle. 

Stormshade - Black and white spotted tom with yellow eyes.

Badgerears - Black tom with a white back stripe and blue eyes.

Wolfbreeze - Heather gray tom with blue eyes and long fur. Has unusually long fangs.

Foxdawn - Dark russet she-cat with orange eyes.

Whiteleap - Solid white she cat with shiny blue eyes and long, glossy fur.

Pigeonthroat - Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Mildly battle scarred. 

**Apprentices**

Springpaw - Green eyed, ginger tabby she-cat with a solid white tail.

Pikepaw - Dark gray and brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Boulderpaw - Solid gray tom with green eyes.

**Queens**

Ebonystripe - Solid black she-cat with green eyes and a white fleck on her chest. Kits: Minnowkit (f), Silverkit (m), and Featherkit (f).

Firefang - Fire red tabby she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Amberkit (m), and Thrushkit (f).

Swiftstreak - Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Kits: Patchkit (m), Applekit (f), Snowkit (m), and Beetlekit (m).

**Elders**

Flowercloud - Dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Hayvine - Blonde tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

Missingstone - Gray tom with blue eyes.

Oakpond - Tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Silverleap - Silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.


	2. -Prologue-

“Dewpetal?” 

Out from the frozen underbrush dashed Firelight, her pelt standing out like a fox's against the glittering snowy floors of the forest. The ginger tabby’s fur stood on end as she raced towards the sound of familiar caterwauls, causing a flock of thrushes to scatter in terror as they erupted from the canopy of ice. The wails of horror that tore through the cold midday air brought Firelight and the rest of the border patrol she had with her to her silver tabby clanmate, who was crouched over two morsels of fur.

Firelight stood before the seasoned and scarred warrior, the silver tabby's yellow eyes stretched wide in terror. The glistening snow that covered the world in a thick pure blanket was now stained a deep red; the sickeningly sweet smell of death surrounded the deputy’s senses. 

“My kits! My precious kits!” Dewpetal wailed in agony as she pressed her muzzle against the blood-and-fur-stained snow, her muzzle, chest, and paws dipped in the sickening red liquid. The silver she cat looked disheveled and stricken with grief. Firelight knew why, but she refused to believe it.

In front of the battle-worn she-cat laid two hollow scraps of bones and fur, the pure snow surrounding them now soiled with their remnants. The sight of the two kits mauled beyond recognition caused Firelight to turn and retch, choking on the hot smell of blood. The deputy shook, every single hair on her ginger tabby body stood on end, the burning, numbing cold that was only affecting her paw pads now seeped its way into her heart and stomach, but she had to be strong.  
Firelight regained her composure, and with shaking limbs she pressed her flank against Dewpetal’s, pressing her nose into the fur of her neck. 

“We will find whatever monster did this…” Firelight growled, her amber eyes lighting up with fury as the silver tabby sobbed against her deputy. _Even if it costs my life, I’ll find whatever disgusting creature chose the fate of Dewpetal’s young so soon. If it’s the last thing I do._


	3. -Chapter 1-

A particularly harsh leafbare had left many cats starved and dying, doing what they must to survive. Terror had never stricken Dragonclan so relentlessly, leaving a record breaking amount of death in its wake. As soon as the earth began to warm and the snow began to melt, Goldengaze thought that the attack on the young of Dragonclan would cease, but not even two moons into newleaf another countless murder had taken place. This time it was Birchkit who fell victim to the attacks, leaving Snow-wing a grieving, heartbroken mother, along with her two littermates Viperkit and Rainkit. The clan’s medicine cat, Glimmerpelt, was busy soothing Snow-wing, feeding her the freshly picked juniper berries that she and Owlpaw had gathered that morning. 

With heavy hearts, Goldengaze and Firelight bundled up the remnants of Birchkit’s body with moss and leaves, carrying her to the gravesite that Firelight had dug for her. Firelight took over Birchkit as they approached the small hole, laying the kit inside with a heavy sigh.

“When will this end? When will the suffering of my clanmates end? This has gone on for almost five moons now, Birchkit was going to be an apprentice…” Firelight spoke, her heart filled with sorrow. “It seems like no matter how hard I try, nothing works. We have five warriors that guard the camp at night now! That’s five cats we could be training and patrolling each day.” 

Goldengaze let out a soft sigh, resting his muzzle against her shoulder comfortingly. “Firelight, you’re a fine deputy. You’re doing the best you can. All we can do now is hope and pray for another sign from Starclan.” He continued, lifting his golden eyes to meet his half-sister’s gaze.

Firelight paused to take a deep breath before nosing the dirt over Birchkit’s body, stepping back to lay next to her grave. “She would have made a fine warrior…” The ginger she-cat let her gaze fall to the greening grass beneath her, tucking her paws underneath her body.  
“I agree.” Goldengaze joined her in their silent vigil for Birchkit, his thoughts blocking out the grieving wails of Snow-wing. _There has to be something we’ve missed. Every single den in camp has been checked, the cave walls reinforced, the holes plugged. What are we missing?!_

The movement of Firelight beside him snapped him back to reality. Firelight had gotten up and started heading back to camp, the light in her eyes now snuffed out by grief and disappointment. “Goldengaze, will you gather a search party? Maybe this time we’ll find whoever is terrorizing our clan.” 

“Yes, Firelight.” Goldengaze dipped his head in understanding before following Firelight a foxtail’s length away, holding his head up in determination. _If Featherstar wont get his head out of his rear, and Firelight has given up hope, then I guess I have to figure out who the cold blooded kit killer is._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Goldengaze’s patrol searched the nearby forest from top to bottom, they once again came back empty handed. “Another unsuccessful search party…” Oakwind mewled quietly, his head dipped down tiredly. “If the murderer continues to get away from the entirety of the clan, we’re going to need a different approach…”  
_Oakwind said what every cat was thinking… If only Featherstar gave a rat's ass then this would have been said much sooner. Time is not on our side._ Goldengaze thought with a sigh. __

_ __ _

“Featherstar has done absolutely nothing to aid us in the search of the kit killer-” Oakwind started before being cut off by Dewpetal. “You should know better than to talk badly about your leader, Starclan will strike you dead! You have to trust him, you have to trust Starclan.”  
Oakwind stared at Dewpetal before flicking his tail in annoyance. “I don’t know if I can trust Starclan with this, Dewpetal.”  
A shocked guffaw came from Dewpetal’s throat, along with a few murmurs from the patrol. “Oakwind I-”  
“Let me explain.” Oakwind cut off Dewpetal before she could continue. “Starclan hasn’t even given us a sign yet. It's been almost five moons and Starclan hasn't said a damn word to anyone! Why can’t they just say something? Anything!” Oakwind yowled in frustration. “Why do the clan's young have to die just because Starclan wants to tuck their tails and hide all of a sudden? Are they short on warriors or something?”  
“Oakwind… please…” Patchtail trotted forward to rest her muzzle against her mate’s neck. “Starclan works in their own mysterious ways. You just have to trust them.” Patchtail spoke, licking smooth the raised fur on the back of Oakwind’s neck.  
Goldengaze turned his head to the sun and stared into the sky. Oakwind was right, why did kits have to suffer because of Starclan? Because of Featherstar? _Is there nothing we could do?_ The jet black tom thought angrily, digging his claws into the mossy lava-rock beneath him._ Is there really nothing?... _


End file.
